


Звезды на колесиках

by eighthesther



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ехали медведи<br/>На велосипеде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды на колесиках

В аэропортах Кибому все время кажется, что он может дотянуться до взлетающих самолетов рукой.

\- Напиши сообщение, когда прилетишь, - говорит он, передавая Чжонхену его сумку. - Где твои очки?

\- Я позвоню, - улыбается тот, хулигански отбрасывая с лица длинную челку. - В машине забыл.

Кибом закатывает глаза, снимая с кофты собственные солнцезащитные очки.

\- Ты будешь занят, сообщения хватит, - отвечает он, водружая их на нос Чжонхёна. - Позвонишь маме, у нее день рождения.

\- Я помню, - со смехом кивает тот, стягивая ненужную оправу.

\- Не смешивай алкоголь, - несильно тычет его в плечо Кибом.

\- Обещаю.

\- Используй защиту, - тем же наставительным тоном продолжает Кибом, заставляя Чжонхёна совсем уж расхохотаться и сгрести его в объятия.

\- Иди ты, - ласково говорит тот Кибому на ухо. - Я возвращаюсь послезавтра, так что не успею сделать все плохое, что ты для меня запланировал.

\- Смотри мне, - ворчит Кибом, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. - Я буду скучать.

\- Я тоже, - легко отвечает Чжонхён, отстраняясь и подхватывая сумку. Кибом машет ему, пока он окончательно не теряется в толпе аэропорта, а потом идет к выходу. В Сеуле девять утра, солнечно, и Кибом совершенно ничем не связан.

 

Тэмин таращится на него, как будто Кибома двадцать лет назад похитили инопланетяне, а теперь вдруг случайно вернули на место.

\- Боже мой, - честно говорит он, забыв о том, что собирал со столика кафе грязную посуду. - Я же не пил столько, откуда галлюцинации?

\- Ладно тебе, - благодушно щурится от солнца Кибом, подходя поближе. - Не хочешь меня обнять?

Тэмин почти бросает на стол влажную тряпку и стакан, которые держал в руках, и в одно движение оказывается рядом с Кибомом, изо всех сил обнимая.

\- Ты плохой друг, - говорит он. - Ты очень-очень-очень плохой друг, Кибом.

\- И я тебя люблю, - растроганно отвечает тот, прижимая к себе Тэмина еще крепче.

Они вместе убирают со столов, пока официанты небольшого кафе, где Тэмин работает администратором, завтракают и курят, а потом поднимаются в крошечный кабинет на втором этаже. Окна открыты настежь и работает вентилятор, но это не спасает от вползающей с улицы вязкой летней жары.

\- Окна закрывать надо, - поучительно говорит Кибом,жестикулируя зажатым в руке стаканом с кофе, и Тэмин бьет его по спине до тех пор, пока Кибом не начинает просить пощады.

В двенадцать появляется Джинки - его слышно еще по тому, как он спотыкается на лестнице, по инерции чуть не сбивая дверь.

\- Ты шутишь, - заявляет он с порога, преувеличенно таращась на крутящегося в кресле Кибома. Тот отвечает высунутым языком и прицельно брошенной упаковкой от шоколадки.

\- Серьезно, - добавляет Джинки, когда Тэмин возвращается в зал, и они с Кибомом остаются наедине. - Тебя так давно не было.

\- Я... - мнется Кибом, внезапно чувствуя острый прилив раскаяния. - Был немного увлечен.

\- Мы думали, ты не вернешься, - спокойно говорит Джинки. -Тэмин видел тебя с твоим парнем, он сказал, ты выглядел счастливым. Потому мы решили, что ты... в общем обходишься без нас.

Кибом мотает головой, вертя в руках пустой стаканчик из-под кофе.

\- Не оправдывайся, - пожимает плечами Джинки. - Мы все понимаем.

\- Не в этом дело, - вдруг зло срывается Кибом, отбрасывая бесполезный стаканчик. - Просто все как-то завертелось - мы с ним познакомились, а потом вдруг он меня позвал с собой на море, а потом познакомил со своей мамой - представляешь, просто так взял и привел к ней в дом парня, а потом мы как-то вместе, ну и... Знаю, много времени прошло, но я же вернулся.

Он молчит несколько секунд, перед тем как совсем сумбурно закончить:

\- Я скучал.

Джинки улыбается мягко и немного сочувственно.

\- Подозреваю, он носит твое сердце с собой в кармане, - мягко шутит он. - Почему ты его не привел?

\- Он уехал по работе, - под его взглядом неуютно ежится Кибом.

\- Кто уехал? - встревает вернувшийся Тэмин. - Ты говоришь, что тот красавчик, который запер тебя дома и никуда не выпускал...

\- Выпускал! - возмущается Кибом.

\- Так что, он больше не мешает? - не обращая внимания, торжествующе заканчивает Тэмин, замолкая и обводя их взглядом. Кибом ничего не понимая, смотрит на него в ответ, уже собираясь что-то спросить, но Тэмин вдруг широко улыбается.

\- Я должен позвонить Минхо, - довольно подводит итог он. - И написать об этом в блог.

\- Он очень много общается с Хичолем, - одними губами объясняет Джинки, с нажимом потирая лоб. - Добавься к нему на твиттере.

\- У меня нет твиттера, - немного растеряно отвечает Кибом. - Обычный cyworld уже не в моде?

Хотя по взгляду Джинки уже понимает, что бесконечно отстал от всего на свете. Ну что ж, думает Кибом, зато у меня есть восхитительный парень, потрясающий секс и я был в Испании почти весь апрель. Хотя в какое сравнение с аккаунтом на твиттере идет Испания?

Минхо добирается до них только к двум часам, за что получает по шее от Джинки.

\- Твой рабочий день начался два часа назад, - напоминает он, добавляя еще. Минхо выглядит так, как будто бы пил ночь напролет, и все что может сказать в свое оправдание - ему срочно нужно что-то от головы. Жалостливый Тэмин делает ему кофе с коньяком, заставляет съесть омлет и приносит лед в салфетке.

Кибом сам не понимает, насколько скучал за всем этим, а теперь такие привычные разговоры его друзей отдаются тугим комком в горле. Работать Минхо все равно не может, потому Кибом махнув рукой, вспоминает старые времена и становится вместо него на бар. Ему кажется, что на самом деле не было никаких прошедших пяти лет, и они опять студенты, кафе все еще принадлежит отцу Джинки, и подрабатывающий официантом Тэмин, только вчера привел его сюда.

Они закрываются к одиннадцати - Минхо моет посуду, пока сидящий рядом на столе Тэмин строчит что-то на своем телефоне, Джинки устало пытается говорить что-то о том, что с таким отношением Минхо не окончит университет, но кажется, сам понимает, что его никто не слушает. Кибом прислоняется плечом к косяку двери, некоторое время, с улыбкой наблюдая за ними. Ноги немного гудят, и это забытое ощущение заставляет его чуть сильнее чем надо тереть глаза, прогоняя ненужные сопливые чувства.

\- Куда мы дальше? - встревает он, привлекая к себе внимание.Остальные пару секунд таращатся на него, видимо осознавая сказанное. Первым молчание нарушает Тэмин, на всякий случай искоса поглядывая на Джинки.

\- Мы дальше? - переспрашивает он.

\- Мы не отметим мое возвращение? - скептично приподнимает бровь Кибом. - И вы должны мне зарплату за рабочий день. Она такая же?..

\- Нет конечно, больше, - машинально возражает Джинки, после чего улыбается. Через секунду они хохочут уже втроем, игнорируя озадаченный вид Минхо.

Тем не менее, тот оказывается самым полезным - он может работать живым справочником по всем развлекательным местам города. К двенадцати они добираются до любимого клуба Минхо, где Кибом после первой стопки заявляет,что платит за всех.

\- Ты мой самый любимый хен, - ехидно заявляет Тэмин, доставая из кармана телефон, но Кибом накрывает тот ладонью, выдергивая из цепких рук.

\- Это побудет у меня, - командует он. - Я хочу почувствовать твою любовь.

Чуть позже он помнит еще одну стопку, потом еще, потом как слизывал соль с руки Минхо и как танцевал на диване. Как Джинки блевал в туалете, и там же в туалете Минхо оттаскивал от паха Тэмина какого-то смазливого парня (сам Тэмин, глядя на истерически хохочущего Кибома, обижался до слез). Как Кибом на спор взял телефоны у пяти девушек, и все пять раздал случайным парням из танцующей толпы, как они, прихватив пару бутылок с собой,брели по набережной реки Хан и Минхо, то и дело прикладываясь к горлышку, наизусть цитировал английскую классику. С тебя будет толк, внушал ему висящий на его плече Кибом, пытаясь отобрать бутылку - хватит пить, Минхо, я так не пил в твоем возрасте, слушай хена. Нежно-зеленый Джинки сокрушался, что говорил это уже тысячу раз, а идущий впереди Тэмин раскинув руки, предлагал всем срочно смотреть на звезды, которых над Сеулом-то и видно никогда не было.

\- Мы рады, что ты вернулся, хен, - нежно улыбался он Кибому, когда в пять утра они уже почти трезвые и больные сидели в каком-то круглосуточном баре. - А то Минхо тебя толком и не знает.

Спящий у Кибома на плече Минхо, согласно что-то мычал, хватая того за кофту.

\- Хен о вас позаботится, - едва шевеля языком, отвечал Кибом. - Не доверять же Джинки.

Последнее, что Кибом помнит с ночи - попытки Джинки выяснить, почему, собственно, ему, самому старшему и разумному из них, и пару куриц не доверишь. Тэмин хохотал.

 

Просыпаются они почему-то в машине. Все - в машине Кибома.Сам он обнаруживает себя сверху на Джинки, валяющемся на Минхо, а Тэмин сонно моргает с переднего сиденья, ероша и так стоящие дыбом волосы.

\- Поехали к морю? - говорит он отвратительно вменяемым голосом.

\- Который час? - невпопад спрашивает Кибом.

\- Ни за что, - отзывается Джинки.

\- Мнгм... - подает голос Минхо.

Тэмин молча смотрит на них.

\- Времени сколько? - ворочается Кибом, кажется, попадая локтем Джинки под ребра.

\- Кто сегодня открывает кафе? - охает тот, пытаясь отодвинуться.

Минхо больше не притворяется проснувшимся, с чистой совестью опять отключаясь.

\- Половина первого, - улыбается Тэмин, по очереди отвечая на все. - Енхи. Я поведу.

Он на переднем сидении, а потому успевает добраться до руля быстрее, чем Джинки - выбраться из-под Кибома и помешать этому. Стоит им выехать из города, как он включает что-то из SNSD, окончательно будя Минхо, Кибом перебирается вперед, оставляя заднее сиденье на откуп самым несчастным, и Джинки заявляет, что не брал плавки. Все остальные сразу же уверяют его, что конечно они-то всегда носят плавки с собой, после чего Джинки торжественно сообщает,что ненавидит их, и чтобы Тэмин вернул прошлую песню.

В небольшом приморском городке они тратят некоторое время,чтобы найти, где купить еду (к этому времени голоден даже вечно сидящий на диете Кибом), и отъезжают на пару километров в сторону, к совершенно дикому и безлюдному пляжу.

\- Я король мира! - визжит Тэмин, пока Минхо волочет его к морю. Кибом тратит всего несколько секунд для того чтобы сбросить одежду и помчаться за ними следом. Джинки догоняет его у самого прибоя, со всей силы толкая навстречу волне, и Кибом кричит от неожиданности и переполняющего его восторга.

\- Идиот, - счастливо задыхается он, в ответ, затягивая Джинки под воду. Они то едят, то сходят с ума до тех пор, пока солнце не касается края воды, а небо не расцвечивается всеми оттенками красного. У них на телефонах скопилось наверное по десятку не отвеченных звонков, но только когда об этом говорит Тэмин, Кибом спохватывается.

\- Черт, - говорит он, под удивленными взглядами остальных, поднимаясь с песка и бегом возвращаясь к машине. Половина девятого, послушно сообщает телефон.

«На месте, все хорошо. Как дела?» - гласит первое сообщение, датированное вчерашним днем.

«Куда пропал? : (»- напоминает второе.

\- Собираемся, - негромко говорит Кибом, возвращаясь к их разложенным вещам. - Пора домой.

Это осознание приходит так же бесповоротно, как понимание, что все хорошее, так или иначе, заканчивается. Уступая место чему-то не лучше и не хуже, просто другому. За руль на этот раз вызывается сесть Джинки, и Тэмин так устал (он тихий, погасший, жмется к Минхо на заднем сиденье), что даже не возражает, безропотно уступая возможность порулить крутой тачкой.

Кибому кажется, что он просто всего на минутку прикрывает глаза, но просыпается уже только от несильного толчка остановившейся машины.

\- М? - протирает глаза он, глядя в густую летнюю тьму за окном. - Где мы?

\- Не знаю, - сокрушенно отзывается Джинки. - Кажется, я не там свернул.

\- Отлично, - роняет голову на руки Кибом. - Просто восхитительно.

\- Можете не говорить тише, - деловито доносится сзади. - Мы уже проснулись. В чем дело?

\- Наш хен потерял нас посредине нигде, - беззаботным тоном сообщает Кибом. - Сейчас он скажет, что у нас заканчивается бензин.

\- Хватает у нас бензина, - ворчит Джинки. - Просто я пропустил поворот, потом стемнело, и теперь не видно куда ехать.

\- Мы хотя бы на дороге? - язвительно уточняет Кибом. - Или ты решил убить мою крошку?

\- Я все еще могу отличить асфальт от кочек, - огрызается Джинки, несильно ударяя ладонью по рулю.

\- Не бей ее! - вскидывается Кибом, собираясь добавить что-то еще, но Тэмин перебивает все возражения.

\- Заткнитесь, оба, - заявляет он, доставая телефон. - У меня есть навигатор.

Первое, что собирается сделать Кибом - отправить свою машину на мойку. Над Сеулом поднимается рассвет, на блестящих, после прошедшего ночью дождя, улицах еще пустынно. Кибом дремлет, прислонившись виском к стеклу, думая только о том, как восхитительно и сумасшедше он устал. Уже давно его единственной жизненной целью не были ванна и постель, и это такая прекрасная ностальгия, что он сейчас рассыплется на миллион довольных Кибомов поменьше.

Они завозят сонного, дезориентированного Минхо, которому Джинки благородно дает выходной, потом передают на руки матери непонимающе хлопающего ресницами Тэмина. Джинки уступает место за рулем Кибому, махая ему на прощание рукой, перед тем как скрыться за калиткой своего дома. Кибом уверен, что они с Тэмином сегодня будут в кафе, ни намеком не проявляя, насколько устали и хотят отдохнуть. Он неспешно возвращается домой, паркуясь на их с Чжонхеном место в гараже и поднимаясь в их с Чжонхеном квартиру.

«Сели. Скоро буду. Ты где? : (»- высвечивается на дисплее телефона, когда Кибом раздевается в ванной. Ему едва хватает сил привести себя в порядок, забросив одежду в стиральную машину, когда на одном упрямстве он забирается в постель, заматываясь в простынь.

Он думает, что просто полежит до возвращения Чжонхена, но когда приходит в себя, сзади его осторожно обнимают.

\- С возвращением? - сонно бормочет он в подушку.

\- Я дома, - улыбается ему в затылок Чжонхен. - Ты забыл включить кондиционер.

\- А-а, - тянет Кибом, подаваясь назад, чтобы прижаться к Чжонхену плотнее. - Извини.

\- Чем занимался, пока меня не было? - шепотом спрашивает тот, нежно пробираясь ладонью под майку Кибома.

\- Так... встретился с друзьями, - сонно отвечает Кибом, чуть не мурлыча под лаской. - Ничего особенного.

\- Хорошо, - осторожно целует его в плечо Чжонхен. - Спи.

Кибом засыпает счастливым и ему снится, что он может дотянуться до самолетов рукой.


End file.
